Ianto's Bad And Good day
by CrazyforTorchwood
Summary: Its good i swear


Ianto looked all around his flat tearing thing apart and looking behind the TV that had just blown up but he couldn't find his keys.

"Damn!"

He shouted as he kicked over the sofa. When Ianto got angry nothing was really a match for him. He looked at his watch and realized that he was going to be late for work. He finally spotted his keys lying underneath a cupboard. He sighed angrily and snatched them up and ran to work.

Everyone was there when he sneaked in.

"Just my luck"

He thought when Jack signaled for him to come in his office. Ianto walked in with his head down as if he was a dog being told off.

"Ianto..."

Jack started but Ianto cut him off

"Sir I am very sorry that I'm late I never meant to its just that my TV broke down this morning and the hot water tap wouldn't work and I couldn't find my keys I'm so very sorry"

He gabbled in a rush. Jack just looked puzzled

"Well I was just going to say could you give these files out but…ok"

"Oh"

Ianto looked down again hoping that jack wouldn't see him blushing bright red. Ianto handed out the files, while tripping up on a few steps, he made the coffee. The coffee making didn't go very well as he spilt scalding hot coffee all over him. Ianto nearly bit his bottom lip off trying not to cry out in pain as Owen washed the 2nd degree burn.

"Tuh I don't know you tea boys I thought you were meant to be good at making coffee not spilling it"

Ianto grunted. Jack came to see how it was going.

"Well Ianto it looks as if today isn't your lucky day. I think you should just sit at Tosh's computer and help out from there."

Jack said with a sympathetic look on his face. Ianto just stared back sadly and then out a little squeak of pain as Owen put the bandages on very carefully.

"Ok tea boy you can get down now just take it easy"

Owen said, taking off his rubber gloves. Ianto gently slipped his shirt, tie and jacket back on and slowly making his way to Tosh's computer. He winced at every step as his chest and arms with the burn kept rubbing them together. When he got comfortable the rest of the gang, except jack, went out to get pizza. Tosh and Gwen waved him goodbye and Owen sort of nodded. Ianto looked towards Jack's office to see him getting something out of his desk and putting it on a shelf. Then Jack went to his desk and started his paperwork.

Four hours had passed and Ianto was in a lot of pain. The top half of him where he was burnt kept rubbing together which was excruciatingly painful for him. Jack looked up to see Ianto squirming trying to get comfortable. Jack looked at the clock then got up and grabbed the thing he got out of his desk. Ianto saw Jack coming towards him with a tune. He got a little scared.

"Ok Ianto jacket and shirt off"

Jack ordered. Ianto put a puzzled look on his face. Jack laughed

"It's so I can put the burn ointment on you"

Ianto nodded and slipped off his jacket and shirt like a good boy. Jack started to rub the burn ointment over Ianto's shoulders and arms and the front of his chest. Jack was only doing it because it would make Ianto's burnt arms rub together painfully. Ianto still squirmed as the ointment was cold. After Jack had finished he went to go wash his hands while Ianto put his shirt and Jacket and tie on again.

When Jack came back he very gently put his arms around Ianto giving him a hug. Ianto tried hugging him back as best as he could.

"Hopefully Ianto your burns will clear up soon. Oh and you will try to be more careful making coffee again won't you?"

Ianto felt a little offended so he let go of jack

"Aww come on Ianto I just don't want you to hurt yourself"

"Which is another way of you saying that I can't do anything right anymore"

Jack put his arms around Ianto again

"No I just want you safe…cause otherwise who going to make our coffee"

A huge grin came onto Jacks face Ianto just stared at him as if to say he was unimpressed.

Another four hours later. Jack comes up to Ianto

"Hey Ianto? I want to say sorry if I offended you earlier. But I can make it up to you"

Ianto looked up to see Jack holding a cup of coffee, on a tray, with some sweets beside it. Ianto smiled and took them. While he was slurping and munching Jack put his arms around him again.

"Now lets get that ointment on you"

Jack whispered in his ear.

Well that's this story. It does get a bit dodgy at the end I know but you have to admit it is kind of cute well look forward to more see you for now.


End file.
